The Tarnished Revolver
by Sh1ft1ng Sands
Summary: The MechQuest story about a man with only his mech, and a tarnished shimmering revolver. The tarnish will come later. Rated T for Language. Now accepting 2 characters!


The Tarnished Revolver

The Tarnished Revolver

A MechQuest story brought to you by the one and only…

RazorEXE.

MechQuest is the Property of Artix Entertainment

Written in the Main Character's POV always

I sighed. Things have been WAAAAAY too slow since the Zargon incident. Oh hey. I'm Greyclaw. Greyclaw Yavir. I'm just your average 18 year old GEARS student from the RuneHawk house…well…if you count saving Soluna from a backstabbing Kingadent when no one else would, and being Chief of Staff at Soluna Hospital. Meh. Anyways, my suggested level (issued by GEARS Level Assessment Dept.) is 16, along with being one of the best energy blade masters on the planet. Oh, and did I mention I was a Star Captain with a tricked out ship? Yeah.

Anyways, I was sitting on my bed, trying to down some headache reliever and try to get my mindset back on track. Well, I was at the 3009 GEARS celebration party, and is also where I got my most recent mechas, the Golden Volt Thorn line, levels 15, 20, and 25. Hey, I'll get there! Getting back where I left off, Taking the reliever, my headache almost instantly disappeared. I love being a Doctor sometimes. Coming out of my quarters, but not before grabbing my trusty Soul Sapper blade's hilt, I walked to the bay doors…Or at least until I heard my stomach grumble.

Moving swiftly to my fridge, I opened it to find…nothing…"wwwwwwWWWWOOOOORRRRSSSHHHH!! FRONT AND CENTERRRRRRR!" Needless to say, Worsh got there in a hurry. "G-Gulp…uh…H-Hey Boss…" Worsh squeaked out. "HOW MANY MOTHER-FRICKIN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! RESTOCK THE REFRIDGERATOR WHEN IT'S EMPTY!" Oh man, ou probably would have been able to fry a Chickencow egg on my head with how angry I was. Don't get me wrong, Worsh is my best friend (Guess who got to bail him out.), but he's a little slow when it comes to food. However, He's an extremely reliable pilot and I'm glad to have him as a friend. Now if only I could say that for that hotter than Solaris RuneHawk babe, Jaania. (The Author does not share the same opinions as the characters. Stop what you think right now.)

The next minute had me kicking Worsh out the bay doors with 10000 credits to go restock the fridge. "Ow…I might have deserved that, but hell, he should play football with the power behind that kick…" Well…I can't argue there. I do have a foot made of iron. That accident involved Sys-Zero, a syringe, Twang, and a chickencow. Don't ask.

Well, nothing left to do but go get ol' Volt Spike and go have some fun…

2 hours later…

"Grey! Yo, Grey! You home?" Looking to his left, Worsh found Volt Spike missing. "Oh jeez…He loves a combat a bit too much I think. Whatever, I think it's time to ground some noobs into dust in AssaultMecha. Hehehehe…" So, Worsh left to go play AssaultMecha…but his eyes caught a new piece of furniture. "Well this is new. One of those Golden Newbatrons in…oh! The fightable version! I wante-ACK!" Well, it seems Worsh found himself dodging fire from the action figure. Let's leave him alone so he can sort this out.

Meanwhile…**SHPEW! BOOM!** "AAAH! WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS CUSTOM PAINT, YOU PIECE OF SHADOWSCYTHE #!+ "! In a rush of anger, I clubbed the Rebel trooper, who got the wise idea he could take me on, with my Shimmering revolver, then proceeded to make holes in the body, jumping away when it was ready to blow. **VreeEEEEEE….KA BOOOOM!** Ah…mechs blowing up. Music to my ears.

Anyway, I caught the escape pod, set it on the ground, activating the Soul Sapper, and exiting my mecha down to the pod. The elite SDF member immediately jumped at me, energy blade in hand. "DIE, ALLY OF SLUGWRATH!" He yelled as he tried to cut me in half. Easily blocking it, I quipped back, "He's gone, remember? I blew his mecha to hell and back, and he escaped." "Oooohhhhh. That makes sense…" I pulled a mental faceplam. Jeez, were all the SDFers this stupid? "Sigh…let's go, you. I'm getting you back to the Queenadent. I'm sure she'd love to hear that her right hand man got attacked by a fellow pilot." The SDF member's face was drained of all color. " No…NO! NOT ODESSA! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE!" Now, many of you are probably thinking, what's her deal? Thing is, she hates incompetence. Enough to put a couple rounds through the word. She can get VERY scary in a hurry. "Your problem, not mine." I replied. Producing an energy rope from my SCEP(Star Captain Explorer Pack) I tied him up, threw him in the bathroom, yeah. I get bathrooms installed. Anyway, I tied him up, threw him in, and piloted back to the White Castle. I don't think I can hear anymore thanks to her.

Making a quick stop and Tek's to get repaired, I returned home afterwards. I was about to turn to my quarters when I heard, "YES! AH-HAHAHAHA! NO ONE CAN BEAT THE INVINCIBLE WORSH" he yelled. "Yeah, except me and about a dozen other people." I quipped back. "Oh! GreyClaw, you're home! So, are you sated for today?" "Yeah, for the most part. Now, why is my Newbatron figure tied up in the corner?" "Uh, he attacked me on my way to AssaultMecha." "Worsh, action figures don't come to life just to wrestle. Hey, did you restock?" "Yep! Should be good for 2 weeks if we don't have a party!" "Good. _Yawn…_Yeesh…I need a nap. Watch the place for me, alright?" "You got it Boss!" "Cool. Don't blow anything up or it's coming out of your rent." And with that, I retired to my bed, to enjoy the quiet bliss that is sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 1

So how was it? Good? Bad? Yeah, I know. This is my first story besides The Redness in a while. Anyway, If your character wants in, sign up. But only two will make it.

Here's the form.

Name

Age

Mech

House(university)

Profession(job)

Hand-held weapon

Level

I.D

BTW, my I.D is 536936 incase you wanna check out my ship or fight me.

Later!


End file.
